Battle 549
Battle 549 is titled "The Wild Masters" Summary Akisame, Sakaki, Miu, and Kenichi are running through rooftops as Miu exclaims that they need to speed up before the mastermind of the kidnapping escapes. Kenichi looks shaken as he is running though he says it is not a matter of their pace but rather being overwhelmed by his masters' menacing appearances when they had questioned one of the kidnappers. (A panel shows Akisame and Sakaki towering over the cowering kidnapper) Miu comments that the masters' personalities were actually worse before and that they have been tamer since Kenichi's arrival. The masters and Miu jump across to another building and Kenichi determinedly tries to follow suit but fails. Sakaki pulls him up before he falls and shouts at Kenichi to warn them if he couldn't make the jump, Kenichi answers that he wanted to try since everyone was able to perform the jump easily. They arrive at a long hallway, which Sakaki confirms as the place where Kenichi would have been taken to after being abducted. Sakaki warns that he can feel the powerful auras of enemies hiding and Akisame detects the smell of oil on steel and surmises that the enemes are from Yami's weapon division. The enemies carry on a conversation and makes fun of Ryōzanpaku, stating that they have brought their two targets directly to them. Akisame confirms his suspicions that Yami means to threaten Shigure with Kenichi (as well as Miu) and angrily states that they should not be underestimated. Weapons are thrown at Sakaki and Akisame, who dodge them, though the electrical wiring and the lights are destroyed. Akisame wonders what the thrown weapon was as it was too fast to see and had an irregular orbit. The two masters take a stance as they prepare to fight when a muscular swordsman dashes next to Sakaki and attacks him. Akisame avoids an incoming projectile but it bounces against the pillar behind him and aims for his back. He dodges the second attack just in time and grabs the weapon stuck in the wall and notices it is an axe. The two attackers are happy to encounter such able opponents and introduce themselves: "Francisca Freaks" Sherman Camus and "Scramasax Master" Cedric Casken. Akisame explains that the francisca and scramasax were weapons largely used during the 5th and 4th centuries respectively, and was the origin of the name for the Franks (francisca) and the Saxons (scramasax). Kenichi marvels at the influence the weapons have had on populations and Cedric Casken states that the same applies to the Japanese katana. The opponents from Yami resume their flurry of attacks and the Ryōzanpaku masters are being pushed back and on the defensive. The opponents remark that they will defeat Ryōzanpaku just before Sakaki lands a punch on Cedric Casken and Akisame throws Sherman Camus to the ground. Kenichi and Miu comment that with such intensity from the Ryōzanpaku masters it is hard to tell which side is the villain. Kenichi is alerted as he notices that the enemies appear to be calm despite facing off against his masters. Characters that Appeared *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Miu Fūrinji' *'Akisame Kōetsuji' *'Shio Sakaki' *'Sherman Camus' *'Cedric Casken' *'Tōchūmaru' (cover) Battle(s) *Sakaki Shio vs. Cedric Casken *Akisame Koetsuji vs. Sherman Camus Chapter Notes * Trivia * Navigation Category:Chapters